Sailor Moon: The Sailor Scout Scroll
by serpent fire
Summary: It contains secret info about each of the Scouts and anyone can get their hands on it. Alan and Ann are here to get that scroll, defeat the Scouts and have their race rule this world. Will the Scouts win?
1. Fiore Returns

Sailor Moon: The Scroll  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Nope, I don't, although I wish I did....  
  
Summary: The Scroll is, of course, a scroll. It contains secret info about each of the Scouts and anyone can get their hands on it. Alan and Ann are here to get that scroll, defeat the Scouts and have their race rule this world. Will the Scouts win?  
  
Chapter One: Fiore Returns  
  
Usagi Tsukino and her four friends, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makato Kino, and Minako Aino, along with Usagi's daughter, Chibiusa, were on their way to school. Usagi remembers her old life as Serenity from the Moon Kingdom. She and Mamoru Chiba had a daughter, Chibiusa. Then, they had to be on Earth, they don't remember why.... But Rei, Ami, Makato, and Minako used to be lonely, very lonely. Nobody liked them, they all made fun of the four. Like Rei was always found hanging around her pet birds and "didn't like people since she hung out with the birds." Ami was always studying and a girl said, "Straight 'A' Amy, the world's smartest loner." Makato was kicked out of her old school and a girl said that Makato karate chopped a teacher and said, "Why bother making friends; she'll just get kicked out anyway." Minako was shy and girls said that she was stuck up and trying to act like Sailor V. All that changed when they met Usagi.

Rei was very fond of Chibiusa and was very fond of Usagi. They fought, but it was for Usagi's own good. Sometimes they didn't fight. They never really fought badly, okay, so they did, but so what. Rei held onto Chibiusa's hand.

Chibiusa looked up at Makato. She smiled.

"Thanks for lunch," Chibiusa said. Makato just smiled down at Chibiusa.

"You don't have to thank me, I have extra time on my hands," Makato said.

"Chibi, don't talk about food in front of me," said Rei. "I am getting hungry."

"But you just ate," Chibiusa said and then added, "and don't call me Chibi or Chibiusa. Just call me Rini, because as long as I'm here, I want to be called Rini."

Makato and Rei nodded.

"Okay," they said.

They kept walking to their schools in silence. Rei suddenly stopped right in front of her school. Her friends stared at her.

"Is something wrong, Rei?" Usagi and Ami asked in unison.

Rei just stood there looking at her school's entrance. She broke out into a run toward her school. Her friends ran after her. Rini fell down and yelled out and then began to cry in pain. She got up and still cried but ran after them. How could they leave her? Didn't they know she fell? Probably not, because when Rei was like this, her friends wanted to pay attention to that. Rei ran inside with her friends at her heels. Rei looked into some of the classrooms. Nobody was there. She looked at her friends.

"Maybe they're just late," suggested Makato.

"Or there's a holiday that you didn't know about," Minako suggested.

"No," Rei objected. "There's something wrong. There's evil close by."

Rei ran down the halls looking for the evil. She ran faster because the sense was getting closer. Her friends could tell that and ran faster, trying to keep up with her. Then Rei stopped and her friends crashed into her. They got up quickly and Rei looked straight ahead. There, at the end of the hall, stood a familiar figure. Rei stared, astonished. Her eyes quivered and tears were ready to pour out. Her friends looked straight ahead and their eyes did the same. It couldn't be. He wasn't evil anymore, he was good.

"Fiore," Rei whispered.

"Fiore's the evil?" Minako asked Rei.

Rei nodded solemnly.

"It can't be," Usagi agreed.

"He's not evil, anymore," Ami said.

"He's good," Makato finished.

"I know, I-I-I-I don't understand," Rei stammered.

Fiore lifted his head. He had an evil smirk on his face. Rei, Minako, Ami, Usagi, and Makato ran toward him. Tears flew out of their eyes as they were running. He held out his hand and the girls flew backwards on their backs. They cried out in pain. Rini was standing behind a wall corner and her eyes widened and tears ran out of her eyes. Rini ran out of the corner and cried out to her friends and mother. Fiore turned his head in the direction of the cry and saw Rini. Rei, Makato, Ami, Minako, and Usagi looked up at Rini and Usagi reached her hand out toward her daughter.  
  
"Rini no!" called out Usagi.

"Stay back, Rini!" Ami yelled out with a little cry of pain.

"Don't come any closer!" yelled Rei.

Rini didn't obey, she ran faster and tears were flying out of her eyes. Fiore stuck out his hand and she flew backward with a loud SMACK on the end hallways. Ropes out of nowhere tied themselves to her wrists and let her dangle there. A gag was on her mouth. The five girls looked at Fiore and got up.

"I don't understand why he's the evil," said Rei.

"You don't understand why I'm evil?" Fiore asked. "I'm evil because there's still apart of me that is."

"His heart was still vulnerable when he was good. The evil part of his heart must've gotten to him," Ami suggested.

Fiore clapped his hands.

"Great job, Ami," Fiore said. "You truly are amazing."

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked. "To torture us more?"

"To help my cousins of course," Fiore answered.

"Who are your—Alan and Ann," said Minako.

"But you would never do anything like this!" yelled Makato.

"Mamoru trusted you!" Usagi yelled.

"But that was when I was a child, when we were children," Fiore said.

"Why isn't anybody here?" Rei switched.

"Of course, I've sent them off the planet," answered Fiore.

"You couldn't possibly do that in just one night," Makato said.

"Oh, but I can, and I did," said Fiore.

"How's that possible?" the girls asked in unison.

"Just make them weak and send them out to my cousins' planet on a transporter," Fiore said. "I'll let you go this time, but next time, you five are going down."

With that, Fiore disappeared within the circular rose petals. The gag on Rini disappeared and so did the ropes. Rini fell to the ground and gasped. The five girls ran to Rini's side. They helped her up and they went home. They had to tell Mamoru about Fiore. Would he believe them? Or would he think it's a lie?


	2. Fiore or the Girls?

Sailor Moon: The Sailor Scout Scroll  
  
Chapter Two: Fiore or the Girls?  
  
The girls were still walking home when a thought struck the girls simultaneously. Would that mean that all the schools were like this? Or was it just the First All Girls School? Fiore was still good, if he had stayed that way, this wouldn't have happened. If he had fought back the evil side of his heart before it took over, he would still be good and the school or schools would be in session. But he gave in and the evil part of his heart took over. So now he was full of hatred and had no mercy for anyone he killed or hurt. What would Mamoru think of him now? Would he even believe this? Probably not because he knew Fiore longer than Usagi and the girls.

Usagi and Rini walked back to their house and said goodbye to the four girls. Rei walked back to the temple. Makato walked back to her house and so did Ami and Minako. Usagi and Rini looked at each other. Rini was getting ready to eat lunch and looked at Usagi.

"Do you think Mamoru will believe you?" Rini asked Usagi.

Usagi looked at Rini and sat down next to her. She put her hand on Rini's hand. She smiled nervously.

"No," she answered simply.

"Why not?" Rini asked.

"Because he's known Fiore longer than I have. He'll believe Fiore, not us, because Fiore is his best friend, why would he believe a clumsy girl like me?"

"I think he'll believe you and the girls. You are his best friend, not Fiore. You're more than Mamoru's best friend. Mamoru will believe you because he trusts you and loves you with all his heart."

Usagi nodded and smiled a little less nervously. She got up and went back to the kitchen to make herself lunch. Rini got her lunch that Makato had made her for school and began to eat it. Makato called up the girls and began to talk about what happened at Rei's school.

"Do you believe Fiore?" Ami asked.

"I don't believe him," Minako answered.

"I do," said Rei. "I know he did it. He did take the classmates off this planet. I can feel it."

"Where are they? Why does he want them? Why is he on Earth again?" Makato shot all the questions.

"I don't know we'll have to ask Luna and Artemis and possibly Diana," answered Rei.

After that, they said their goodbyes and hung up. The following day, Rei, Makato, Ami, and Minako walked over to Usagi and Rini's house. The three cats, Luna, Diana, and Artemis were sitting on Usagi's couch. The six girls sat around them.

"Why is Fiore on Earth again?" Makato asked the cats.

"We don't know right now, we only know that he is helping his cousins," Luna answered.

"Where are the schoolmates?" Minako asked.

"They're in space, in a transporter, on their way to Alan, Ann, and Fiore's planet," Artemis answered.

"Why do they need the schoolmates?" Minako asked.

"Because they want to turn the Humans into their own race, which we're not all that sure what they're called. Their race is almost extinct, they want and need more of their own race so they took the schoolmates," Artemis answered.

"Know anymore information?" Usagi asked.

The cats shook their heads. The girls nodded and they got up to the door. Usagi looked at Rini.

"Stay here," she ordered. "Don't get out of the house and look outside to see if anything strange is going on. Got that?"

Rini nodded.

"Yes," she said.

Usagi nodded her head in satisfaction and walked out the door with her friends. They walked over to Mamoru's house and knocked on his door. He opened it and let them in. Mamoru sat down with the girls. They looked concerned about something.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Fiore," Rei answered immediately.

"Fiore?" repeated Mamoru with confusion in his voice.

The girls nodded.

"Yes, something's happened with Fiore the last time we all met him," Ami said.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked.

"He's turned evil again. Don't say anything until I'm done. His heart was still good, but not all of it. Part of it must've been evil because we just saw him and he was evil. Rei sensed it. His good part of the heart could've fought the evil and won, but it didn't, it gave in and the evil took over his heart," Ami explained.

"What happened at Rei's school?" Mamoru asked.

"The schoolmates were all gone. He said he stuck them on the transporter and they're out in space on their way to Fiore's planet, the planet that Ann and Alan were on," Makato answered.

Silence between the five girls and Mamoru. Usagi finally put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her and he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were worried and tears were beginning to form. She looked like he wouldn't believe her.

"You do believe us, right?" she asked shakily.

Mamoru nodded and hugged her. He then looked into her eyes.

"Of course I believe you," he said and then looked at all the happy faces of the girls. "I believe all of you. After what happened about that Kisenian Blossom I never trusted him again. I now trust all of you more."


End file.
